Un Adios
by karmat02
Summary: Despues de la boda llego el tiempo de decidir... han pasado los años y estan a punto de decidir su futuro... que sucedera? soy nueva... le dan una oportunidad porfa! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Un Adios **

Era una mañana normal en el Distrito de Nerima, era los últimos días de clases! La vacaciones, el disfrutar de un tiempo libre antes de una nueva etapa en sus vidas, todos los estudiantes de ultimo año ya habían decidido que carrera iban a sacar, habían decidido su futuro y estaban seguros de su decisión; inclusive el chico con vestimenta china y una trenza que lo caracterizaba.

No obstante no se podría decir lo mismo de la chica de cabellos azulados; ella tenia una encrucijada; no había decidido nada; por el hecho que le habían ofrecido una beca en gastronomía con futuro de un trabajo estable en Paris, Francia,(aunque nadie supiera que ella era una gran cocinera hasta casi mejor que su hermana mayor Kasumi, pero prefirió ocultarlo) era su sueño desde pequeña pero después de todas las aventuras que había vivido, de su boda fallida y de la baja autoestima que tenia no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, aparte de todo se había enamorado de la persona que mas la lastimaba.

Las cosas seguían igual a pesar de dos años ya; las prometidas de Ranma eran las mismas, Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi…. Los enemigos seguian siempre siendo los mismos Mousse, Ryoga y Kuno; pero ella en particular estaba cansadose de todo y de todos, ya no soportaba la misma situación y era momento de tomar una decision.

En el aula de clases Ranma se acerca a Akane para preguntarle que piensa hacer, porque el no se quiere separar de ella, ya que la amaba pero no se había animado a decírselo, el decidio Kyoto y consiguió la beca por deportes, pero aun asi el podia decidir si seguía en deportes u optaba otra carrera la condición es que representara a la universidad en torneos y listo…. ya había aceptado, pero Akane aun nada….

-Oye Akane….. mmmmmm….. que sucede? Te miro muy distraída- le pregunta

-Aaahhhhhh …. No nada Ranma- dice Akane

-Pues te quería preguntar… pues he notado que ya todos han dicho que van a estudiar y a donde….. y pues yo voy a estudiar Educacion Fisica en Kyoto, para seguir con las artes marciales pero me he dado cuenta que… pues que….. tu no has dicho nada! Ni aca en la escuela ni en casa…..- dice el con los brazos en el cuello y en una actitud relajada.

mmmmmm…. Ya veo…. (no se que hacer…. si le digo lo de Paris fijo que se molestara conmigo… pero que digo es mi vida y el nunca quiso casarse conmigo…. Kami que hago? Dame una inspiración)

y bien Akane?- el chico notaba que ella no respondia y se estaba empezando a molestar.

Pues yooooo…..

ATENCION ALUMNOS DE ULTIMO AÑO DE LA ESCUELA FURINKAN –comenzo a decir el director por los parlantes- ES UN PLACER INFORMARLES QUE TENDRAN UN BAILE DE ULTIMO AÑO LLAMADO "LUNA DE PLATA" ELIGIRAN PAREJAS PERO ESO NO LO HARIA DIVERTIDO ASI QUE SE ME OCURRIO ALGO….- esto no sonaba nada bien- LOS CHICOS TENDRAN QUE INVITAR A LAS CHICAS PERO PARA ESO Y QUE NO HAGAN TRAMPAS… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA TENDRAN QUE DARLE UN RAMILLETE DE FLORES COMPRADOS AQUÍ EN LA DIRECCION Y VENDIDOS POR NUESTRA EXALUMNA NABIKI TENDO! -tenia que ser- EL VALOR DEL RAMILLETE SERA DE 3000 YENS Y PARA QUE NO HAYA TRAMPA ES OBLIGATORIO QUE TODOS DEBEN ASISTIR SE PASARA UNA LISTA Y DEBERAN DE IR TODOS EN PAREJAS, NADIE SOLO….. SINO SE LES COBRARA UNA INDEMNIZACION DE 20000 YENS; YA SUS PADRES SABEN DE TODO ESTO.. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ASI QUE APRENSURENCE!... AHHHHHHHHHHHH SI SE ME OLVIDABA PUEDEN INVITAR A CUALQUIER PERSONA…. SEA DE LA ESCUELA O NO PERO ESO SI EL DIA DE LA FIESTA ELLA DEBERA LLEVAR EL RAMILLETE….. LA FIESTA SERA PASADO MAÑANA!

Dicho esto todos los estudiantes salieron volando a la dirección a comprar el dichoso ramillete, pero como siempre Ranma se había quedado estatico al lado de Akane….

Bueno ire a comprarlo mas tarde…..- pensaba en voz alta el chico

Deberías ir antes para elegir uno bonito…- contestaba Akane

Eso no te importa…. Acaso crees que te elgiria a ti….. teniendo tres prometidas hermosas que…

YA BASTA! –grito ella cansada, toda el aula estaba en silencio y el chico se quedo de piedra por su reacción, y vio que esto no iba bien, que era diferente- QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA PORQUE SIEMPRE ES ASI? QUE SENTIDO TIENE Y QUE GANAS TRATANDOME ASI! POR KAMI….. PORQUE LO HACES? QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ME LASTIMAS…. PERO CLARO!... TU NUNCA ENTIENDES NADA VERDAD! ESTO SE ACABO! RANMA SAOTOME!- suspiro largamente tenia que decirlo sino no podría parar y seguiría haciéndose daño- YOOOOOOO… YOOOOOOO

Nihao Ranma! – aparece una china voluptuosa pelo morado, con su bicicleta sobre la cabeza de Ranma. –Listo para llevarme al baile, me di cuenta y estoy muy emocionada….

Un momento- aparece otra chica con pelo negro y un leotardo rojo- es a mi a quien va a llevar, tu ni te acerques a el… jojojojojojojojojojojojo

Que demonios…. Ran- Chan me levara a mi y nadie mas! Asi que…..-decia una peli castaño oscuro.

BAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…-grito la peliazul.

Que quieres? piensas que Ranma te llevaría a ti plebeya…..- decía la rosa negra

NO! SE QUE NO ME LLEVARA Y AHORA TODO EL MUNDO ESCUCHENME BIEN- nadie creía lo que estaba escuchando y la intensidad con que la peliazul estaba hablando- YO AKANE TENDO HIJA DE SOUN TENDO PONGO FIN AL COMPROMISO CONTIGO RANMA SAOTOME QUE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO FUE IMPUESTO POR NUESTROS PADRES, YO YA NO SOY MAS TU PROMETIDA QUEDO CLARO!- diciendo esto empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para irse de ahí necesitaba relajarse. En cambio tres chicas estaban que no cabian de la felicidad.

QUEEEEEEEEEEE…- gritaron todos.


	2. No Puedo Mas

No Puedo Mas…

QUEEEEEEEE….- gritaron todos.

Akane iba caminando por la escuela y decidio sentarse debajo de un árbol enfrente de las canchas solo necesitaba relajarse eso era todo…. Cerro los ojos tranquilamente….. estaba agotada, no podía mas, - Lo he hecho, realmente lo he hecho! Por Kami! Que hare ahora? Esto no estaba en los planes! Pero no hay vuelta atrás…. NO…. YA NO! ESTO SE ACABO!- mientras ella seguía en su perorata no se había dado cuenta que alguien estaba viéndola muy de cerca con el ceño fruncido y una expresión molesta en su rostro.

Que fue lo que paso en el salon?- pregunto el chico de la trenza.

Akane no pudo mas que gritar y tratar de apartarse bruscamente… lo que no sabia es que el no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

Coloco sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo teniendo el cuerpo de Akane entre el suyo propio y el árbol, teniéndola tan cerca que no sabia si seria capaz de resistirse por algo que tenia ganas de hacer desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Dime…. Que fue lo que paso hace rato? Contestame!

Ella estaba asustada por la reacción del chico no esperaba que fuera de esa magnitud el enojo de el y no entendia porque! Lo único que podía hacer era responderle sinceramente….

No puedo mas… -se atrevio a decir

Queee?-el no creia ser tan fuerte para escuchar lo que ella tenia que decirle.

NO PUEDO MAS!- le grito a el con lagrimas en los ojos y dispuesta a hablar- ya no, ya no puedo mas… es asi como quieres que nos llevemos…. Tu insultándome y yo perdonándote… de que sirve este compromiso, si lo único que hace es hacernos infelices, si no hay momento del dia en que no te burles de mi, me ofendas, en que no me hagas sentir miserable… yo se…. Se que no soy bella, no cocino, no….. se que no soy tu prototipo de mujer…. Pero porque buscas tratarme tan mal? Contestame! Que cosa tan mala te he hecho?... para que lo único que puedas hacer … es tratarme asi? No lo entiendo ….

El solo estaba de pie en silencio y tratando de mantener su mirada con la de ella pero no podía sabia que ella tenia razón.

Akane tomo valor y continuo- yo lo siento Ranma, siento no ser lo que tu quieres, siento… siento mucho todo, inclusive perdoname por lo que te he hecho para que me odies, no se que es, pero igual disculpame. Pero…. Pero… de algo si tienes que estar seguro….. –tomo un largo suspiro- yo…. Yo….. te amo…..

Ranma solo se quedo viéndola como si no creyera lo que había escuchado… ella tuvo el valor y el no…en que clase de cobarde se había convertido.

Ella aun sin ver su respuesta siguió- el que te lo haya dicho no significa que nuestro compromiso siga o que las cosas se arreglaran….. eso jamas, el compromiso esta roto… solo quería que lo supieras….. aun con todo lo que me haces, como me tratas y lo demás me enamore de ti… pero aun asi ya no puedo mas! Quiero se feliz! AL DIABLO MEREZCO SER FELIZ! Y me doy cuenta que contigo nunca será asi.

Akane yo…..-solo eso podia decir…. Ella estaba dando un discurso y el solo podía decir eso…. Cobarde! Mil veces cobarde!

Mira Ranma- se limpio las mejillas llenas de lagrimas de un tiron con la manga de su uniforme y le dedico una ultima sonrisa- yo no te había contestado lo de mis estudios pero…. Decidi irme… sin ti….. tengo que buscar mi camino y se que lo he hecho pero estorbando el tuyo… recibi una beca al extranjero y la tomare… ya había metido mis documentos y solo tengo que confirmar; cosa que hare este dia…. Pero aun asi quiero decirte algo…- le agarro la cara con ambas manos y lo vio fijamente a los ojos para que el entendiera que ella era sincera- gracias por todos los momentos que vivimos, por las aventuras, por protegerme. Por…. Por todo….. gracias- ella lo abrazo y el solo estaba estatico y de piedra no esperaba tanto de parte de ella, realmente la había lastimado tanto; la mujer que mas amaba, la había llegado a lastimar de esa manera- te deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo, y no te preocupes yo hablare con nuestros padres…. Todo estará bien… te lo prometo- se solto de el y se fue.

Pasaron no mas de 2 minutos que el no lograba reaccionar. El solo quedo viendo como el amor de su vida escapaba de sus manos, no lo podía creeer, tanto daño había causado?, la amaba!, estaba seguro que la amaba… no… no…. No lo iba a permitir…

AKANE!- grito esperando detenerla- YO… TU NO…. ES…..

ALTO RANMA!- el solo volteo a ver quien estaba a sus espaldas y se sorprendio de ver a Nabiki Tendo con una cara de poco amigos.

Que…..-no pudo terminar la frase ya que la bofetada de la chica lo tenia desconcertado.

QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES! COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE DAÑAR ASI A AKANE! A MI HERMANITA… ERES UN IMBECIL! GRACIAS AL MUNDO QUE AKANE DECIDIO IRSE! PORQUE TU ERES LO PEOR QUE LE PUDO HABER OCURRIDO…. SI DE VERDAD LE TUVISTE ALGO DE CARIÑO O SE LO TIENES… TE OLVIDARAS DE ELLA Y LA DEJARAS IRSE! ENTENDIDO.-Nabiki estaba cansada ya de ver a su hermanita sufrir tanto y sin merecerlo y no lo pudo soportar mas.

Eso jamas!- balbucio el

QUEEEEEEE!?- dijo la pelicorto no sin tener miedo por la mirada que el tenia.

ESCUCHAME BIEN NABIKI…. – dijo el poniéndose firme y viéndola directamente a los ojos, esa bofetada le había doido, pero mas herido estaba su orgullo y su corazón-DIRE ESTO UNA SOLA VEZ Y LISTO!. SI QUIERES VENDER LA INFORMACION POCO ME IMPORTA, HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS… PERO…. NUNCA, JAMAS, NI EN ESTA VIDA NI EN OTRA ME ALEJARE DE AKANE, ELLA SERA MI ESPOSA ASI TENGA QUE PASAR POR ENCIMA DE QUIEN SEA, INCLUSIVE DE ELLA MISMA! LA AMO! LO ESCUCHASTE, LA AMO! Y NO DEJARE QUE NADIE LA ALEJE DE MI! QUEDO CLARO-dijo el chico mas colérico que otra cosa.

ESO ESTA POR VERSE RANMA! PORQUE AKANE YA LO DECIDIO! Y NO CREO QUE LOGRES HACERLA CAMBIAR DE OPINION!- dijo nabik con una media sonrisa…..

CREES QUE PERDERE?!- dijo el chico corriendo detrás de su ahora ex prometida, tenia que planear algo para reconquistarla no sabia que pero lo haría…. Y se quedaría con ella.

Nabiki solo quedo observando como el chico de la trenza se alejaba y deseo que su hermana se hubiera ido en ese mismo instante para no sufrir mas…. Pero sabia que eso seria un reto que Akane debería superar por si sola… ella solo podía apoyarla.


	3. Ya esta decidido

**YA ESTA DECIDIDO**

Nabiki solo quedo observando como el chico de la trenza se alejaba y deseo que su hermana se hubiera ido en ese mismo instante para no sufrir más…. Pero sabía que eso sería un reto que Akane debería superar por si sola… ella solo podía apoyarla.

Akane iba caminando ya más tranquila…. Ya todo estaba hecho, le confeso su amor, rompió el compromiso, decidió irse….. Que más podía hacer.

Ya estaba llegando a la dirección donde tendría que dar su respuesta definitiva y nunca había estado más segura en su vida de algo. Entro a la oficina y una señora entrada en años fue que la atendió, esta señora era lo más amable del mundo y era ella la que le había dicho de la beca.

Hola señora Aome que tal?-pregunta

Akane, linda…. Que haces por acá?

Pues señora Aome… yo…. Decidí aceptar la beca- dice con los ojos bajos.

La señora creyó que no había escuchado bien.. La miraba tan triste y sola que solo atinó a decirle- estas segura hija, es una decisión muy importante y sabes que después no podrás negarte a irte, tienes muchas cosas acá y…..

Ya lo decidí!- dice casi gritando.

La señora entendió el dolor, la tomo de la mano y la hizo pasar a una oficina…- que sucede….-

Hay señora Aome todo…. Todo es tan complicado…. Ya no puedo ni quiero sufrir más… ya no.

Y por eso te vas….

Si….- la chica de cabellos azulados ya no podía hablar de tanto que lloraba.

Crees que sea la mejor opción?- pregunto ella queriendo ver en sus ojos algo que le indicara de qué manera la podría ayudar, sabía que ella sufría mucho por su prometido y las locas que siempre destruían toda la escuela, y pensó que lo mejor sería que se fuera pero, al verla tan triste ya no estaba tan segura.

Akane levanto la vista y le dijo con una sonrisa llena de tristeza- es la única que tengo, si me quedo acá no seré nadie, me autodestruiré y de verdad quiero ser feliz.

En ese caso- se acercó a un archivero y saco unos documento y una carpeta, abrió la carpeta y le dijo- tienes que firmar los documentos donde están marcados, ya lo hice por ti, ya los habías leído y estás de acuerdo verdad.

Si claro todo está en orden.-

Bien, entonces aquí están, recuerda que no hay opción para retirarse verdad?

Claro.. Claro- decía ella ya más tranquila

Pues bien- y le dio los documentos- es hora de firmar.

Akane empezó a firmar los documentos sin darse cuenta que ahora cambiaría su futuro y el de otra persona.

Cuando Akane salió de la oficina, se encontró a Nabiki su hermana.

NABIKI!- grito ella

Akane, porque gritas que sucede- pregunto ella extrañada, no sin antes fijarse en los documentos- no me digas que aceptaste?.

Si! Acepte, ya está hecho- dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

Akane, tenemos que hablar!- dijo nabiki, jalando a su hermana hacia los baños.

p….pero que sucede?- pregunto ella asustada, jamás Nabiki había hecho eso

Akane cuando te vas?- pregunto la chica.

Este domingo!

Queeeee…. Wow que rápido…..

Es por la ubicación, donde voy a vivir y acoplarme al estilo de vida de allá.

Ranma no lo permitirá!-le soltó de pronto.

Qué?- akane no creía lo que escuchaba.

El no dejara que te vayas… así que mejor cuidate hermanita….

p… pero porque?

Él dice que está enamorado de ti!

QUEEEEEEE?- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Ya te lo dije.. Ahora eso cambia en algo tu decisión?

No Nabiki no la cambia…..

Ok! No puedes ir al baile con el….

Sip lo se….

Ni tampoco estar muy cerca de el…..

Porque me dices todo esto?

Porque no quiero que te haga sufrir y creo que un tiempo alejados les hará bien!

Bueno no te preocupes… no permitiré que Ranma me detenga esto lo hare porque me llamo AKANE TENDO..

Así me gusta hermanita…. No vayas a caer…

Jajajajajajajajajajjajajajajaja… no te preocupes que no lo hare…..aparte lo más seguro es que Ranma dijo eso porque necesita un saco de boxeo donde dejar sus insultos -y salió del baño dejando a Nabiki con una sonrisa pero lo que no sabía es que alguien había escuchado todo, una pelirroja muy molesta….

Tomate esa Ranma… a ver que haces ahora…. -Decía Nabiki.

Tan fácil crees que me rendiré…- salió del baño una chica pelirroja y la mediana de los Tendo no creía lo que veía- esto es guerra y la voy a ganar así tenga que irme a donde ella vaya; la seguiré a donde sea - iba caminando hacia la salida.

Yo no permitiré….- empezaba a decir Nabiki.

Que no permitirás... no te metas en mi camino Nabiki ella es mía….- salió de ahí muy molesta no sin antes encontrarse con kuno y mandarlo a volar muy lejos.


	4. Una Apuesta

UNA APUESTA.

Yo no permitiré….- empezaba a decir nabiki.

Que no permitirás.. No te metas en mi camino Nabiki ella es mía….- salió de ahí muy molesta no sin antes encontrarse con kuno y mandarlo a volar muy lejos.

Akane entraba en el salón de clase para recoger sus cosas e irse, sabía que cerca de Ranma no podía estar y menos esperarlo; ahora más que nunca tenía que mantener su distancia…

Nos vamos Akane….- preguntaba un chico muy cerca de ella susurrándole en el oído.

Que…. Pe.. Per….ammmmmm Ran…. Ran….. –ella no atinaba a decir nada se había puesto tan nerviosa con ese acercamiento que le dio miedo y placer al mismo tiempo.

(Con que te pones nerviosa…. Mmmmm….. Es bueno que te pongas así…..) Pensaba el chico mientras agarraba de la mano a su ex prometida, pero ella se soltó y él se giró muy sorprendido.

Yo no me iré contigo- decía ella sabiendo de antemano lo que el planeaba.

Crees que dejare que te vayas sola, estas muy equivocada… yo….

Akane nos vamos- decía Nabiki en la puerta

Claro Nabiki, voy- Ranma solo podía ver como la mediana de los Tendo le ponía difíciles las cosas.

Iré con ustedes-decía Ranma

No Ranma- decía Nabiki mientras su hermana iba donde ella estaba- Akane y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

No me importa las acompañare.

Ranma no… quiero estar con Nabiki y Kasumi que la veremos allá, es una salida entre hermanas, por favor no vengas quiero estar con ellas.- decía la peliazul sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Akane y Nabiki salieron dejando a un Ranma muy molesto pero decidido a seguirlas para saber que pasaba y el porqué de esa privacidad que querían.

Ya en el centro comercial estaban los 4 de la familia Tendo sentados en una mesa tomando un refresco….- Así que ya está decidido- decía Kasumi.

Si, Kasumi, creo que separarnos es lo mejor que podemos hacer y dejarnos libres de este compromiso, es algo que podría servirnos de mucho- dijo viendo fijamente a su padre.

Hija estas segura que esto es lo que quieres, podríamos ver la manera de mejorar las cosas y así ver si….- trataba de convencerla Soun pero el más que nadie sabía que era lo mejor para su pequeña.

Papa…- decía la peliazul con una lagrima cayendo en su mejilla- es lo que necesito.

Entonces… entonces, así se hará, hoy se romperá ese compromiso- decía decidido Soun, aun sabiendo que todo cambiaria ahora en la casa Tendo.

Ranma veía la escena y se quedó helado con lo que escucho, esto no era nada bueno y si Soun el padre de Akane estaba tan decidido, eso quería decir que las cartas ya estaban echadas, pero aun así le hacía falta jugar un poco más, él no se rendía y no perdería al amor de su vida, jamás.

En la noche se dio la noticia a la familia Saotome, ninguno estaba de acuerdo y Ranma mucho menos pero no dijo nada, solo pidió que al final fueran ellos, Akane y él; los que decidieran que iba a pasar en sus vidas. Akane acepto esa decisión del el, esperando; más bien rezando que él no tratara de detenerla, aun así los Saotome y los Tendo seguirían siendo una familia.

Akane ya estaba en su cama tratando de dormir, cuando escucho que su ventana se abría lentamente.

Quien anda ahí!- dijo ella en actitud de pelea.

Soy yo!- dijo el chico de la trenza.

Ra.. Ranma..Qué.. Que… sucede

Quería hacerte una pregunta- decía el con toda seriedad no sin antes ver que llevaba algo en las manos.

Di… dime- decía ella muy nerviosa

p.. pues… y…. yo- demonios porque tenía que ser tan cobarde, tomo aire y dijo de un solo- quería invitarte al baile de mañana- y le dio un hermoso ramillete de tres flores de loto colores rosas amarradas bellamente con un follaje verde adornada también con unas piedras que le daban brillo al hermoso obsequio.

No…- dijo ella totalmente decidida, pero muy colorada al mismo tiempo.

Qué?- grito él ya que no esperaba una negativa de ella.

No, simple, ya tengo cita para pasado mañana- dijo la chica con toda naturalidad.

Quién?- pregunto el dispuesto a ir a matar a quien fuera tan idiota para invitar a su Akane.

No te importa, ahora si no es mucho pedirte, vete de mi habitación.

Está bien, dejare que descanses, pero ni creas que te dejare ir con alguien más que no sea yo.- dijo Ranma muy seguro, dándose vuelta para irse.

Que parte de que ya tengo una cita no… aparte tú y yo ya no somos nada- dijo desesperada

La que no entiende muchas cosas eres tú…. Pero no importa…. Al final lo harás, y aparte no me importa quién sea… hay miles de manera que lo averigue y que me haga cargo de esa persona.- dijo el con una media sonrisa, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que alguien más fuera con ella.

Mira Ranma no me importa que hagas, jamás te darás cuenta, y te aseguro que le haces algo y la pagaras muy caro…..- decía akane ya furica.

Hagamos un trato entonces o mejor una apuesta….- propuso el.

Queeeee?- decía ella asustada.

Mmmmm veamos… que podríamos apostar…. Está bien esto será….. Si tu ganas… yo no me meteré más contigo hasta que vuelvas a Nerima después de tu beca… - decía el muy cerca de la cara de ella, deseando besarla- pero si yo gano, si yo gano no te iras y aparte te casaras conmigo e iras al baile conmigo.

Akane lo pensaba, sabía que si aceptaba era contra Ranma contra quien iba y eso era algo de perder; es más tenia más que perder que ganar.- acepto pero no te ofrezco quedarme… si casarme contigo si aún lo quieres después de mi beca y todo; e iré al baile contigo pero…. no quedarme….- decía esperando que el aceptara.

Tanto temes perder- decía Rama totalmente seguro de sí mismo.

Nooooo! A ti! Por favor! Nunca….. Es solo que ya todo está listo y no puedo negarme ahora.

Mmmmmm está bien, pero mi condición es que mientras estés en la beca llevaras un anillo de compromiso que representa que estás conmigo y como señal de nuestro juramento…. Estás de acuerdo?- preguntaba el más seguro que nunca.

Si, está bien, ahora dime que es lo que tenemos que hacer?- pregunto ella impaciente, como sea tenía que ganar.

Vamos a cocinar- dijo el sabiendo que eso era en lo estaba seguro que ganaría.


	5. Una Noche

**Una Noche muy larga**

Si, está bien, ahora dime que es lo que tenemos que hacer?- pregunto ella impaciente, como sea tenía que ganar.

Vamos a cocinar- dijo el sabiendo que eso era en lo estaba seguro que ganaría.

Queeeeee? Tuuuuuuu, eso es trampa (aun sabiendo que ella ganaría) sabes bien que tienes más posibilidades que yo, eres un…- decía ella con cara de asustada.

Mmmmmmmmm no creas que soy tan malo Akane, tú elegirás la receta…. Que te parece.-decía más confiado que nunca.

Ella lo pensó sabía que podía preparar banquetes para los dioses, solo que decidió esconder sus dotes, para saber si Ranma aun sin cocinar la amaría.

El sabia las recetas que akane manejaba él las podía hacer mejor, así que no se preocupaba por nada.

Está bien… será mañana en el almuerzo, los jueces serán Hiroshi y Daysuke, junto con Yuka y Sayuri.

Me parece bien…Que receta deseas hacer?- pregunto él ya que suponía que ella escogería un curry o un arroz con pescado, cosas que el sabía hacer a la perfección.

Vieras en mantequilla- dijo la peliazul, viendo como la cara del chico de enfrente se descomponía.

Qué?- pregunto el sorprendido- como que vieras con qué?- él no podía creer que ni siquiera sabía que eran las vieras- porque?

Que pensaste? Que iba a elegir una receta que tu sabrías hacer? No soy tan tonta! Y te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuál era tu plan! Siempre tan predecible.- decía ella con una media sonrisa.

Ranma trago fuerte no se esperaba que ella lo conociera tan bien, sonrió para sí mismo, quien se lo iba a imaginar, era una razón más para amarla; mas a cada minuto que pasaba..

Algo más- lo sacaba la chica de su pensamiento de golpe- si yo gano…. Si yo gano… te olvidaras completamente de mí, no me buscaras, no querrás nada conmigo…

Qué? Porque?- decía el con un poco de temor.

Lo que tú has propuesto pareciera que fuera de un hombre enamorado… y los dos sabemos que no es así. Así que mejor es que si yo gano tú te olvidaras de mí y si tu ganas hare lo que digas después de mi beca.

Ranma sintió como empezaba a enfurecerse por ese comentario, como es que ella creía que no la amaba, si ella era su vida, la razón por la que respiraba, no lo podía soportar.

Yo no estoy enamorado de ti?- decía el tomándola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo.

Ran… ranma… detente… que haces- luchaba por soltarse de su agarre, si el intentaba algo, ella caería fácilmente.

Contestame! Yo no estoy enamorado de ti?

Si! Así es! Si me amaras todo sería diferente y lo sabes pero no es así… así que ahora no me veng…- no pudo terminar la frase porque él ya la estaba besando y pegándola a la pared.

Ranma no podía pensar en nada solo en que estaba besando a la mujer de su vida, y que era la mejor sensación del mundo, aun cuando ella luchaba por soltarse, él no la dejaría, quería sentir sus labios, su cuerpo, cada centímetro que formaba a esa perfecta mujer que tenía en brazos y que amaba con locura.

Akane no quería sucumbir ante el "encanto Saotome" sabía que si lo hacía no podría recuperarse, pero ya estaba empezando a responder al beso y la verdad es que para ella fue la mejor sensación del mundo.

Los dos se besaban con pasión y sin control, no querían parar, pero tenían que tomar aire, en ese momento akane logro reaccionar con la poca cordura que le quedaba, le dio una bofetada con toda la fuerza que tenía y lo empujo, estaba llorando, y lo vio fijamente.

A que estás jugando?- pregunto más dolida que nunca, el beso que ella tanto había anhelado, la había hecho sentir más miserable que nunca- porque hiciste eso?

Porque te amo…- dijo el chico sobándose la cara y viéndola fijamente- así de simple… no puedo vivir sin ti y quiero que te cases conmigo, por eso la apuesta y todo… te amo.

Deja de decir mentiras…- decía ella sin parar de llorar

No es mentira! Te amo! Que quieres que diga o haga… te amo… te amo tanto que me duele la decisión que tomaste, te amo porque eres tu mi vida sin ti no soy nada, cada batalla que gano, cada reto que supero, lo hago por ti…. No lo entiendes? No quiero que te vayas!- dijo el viendo al piso esperando que ella deseara quedarse.

Porque tardaste tanto… no puedo creer que….- y lo vio todo con claridad- como puedes ser tan maldito Ranma Saotome, como puedes hacerme esto.

De que hablas…- decía el sin comprender.

Claro… como no lo vi antes. Todo esto es para burlarte una vez más de mi verdad! Como puedes ser así, eres un desgraciado, te odio!

De que hablas…. Como puedes pensar eso- decía el queriendo sujetarla y hacerla entender que nada de lo que decía era cierto.

Ranma vete…. Vete y dejame en paz… ve a reírte con Shampoo, Kodashi o Ukyo, lo más seguro es que con ellas planeaste todo esto…. Vete…

Akane…. No… no es….- trataba de decir el, de explicarle.

VETE!-grito ella- no te cansas de hacerme sufrir de lastimarme, que no entiendes el daño que me haces?... yo…. yo me iré ranma…. Eso no lo podrás evitar e iré al baile con otra persona te guste o no, me da igual lo que pienses o hagas, me doy cuenta que no vales la pena.

El solo la podía ver y deseaba retroceder el tiempo.

Como quieras…- dijo el demasiado tranquilo- me voy y tú te iras por tu amada beca, pero que te quede algo claro, aunque no me creas, te amo…. Y eso ni siquiera tú lo podrás cambiar.

Ranma fuera! Y….. Adiós, nunca más nos volveremos a ver, espero te decidas, por una de tus prometidas y seas muy feliz.

El la observo por última vez y la amo más que nunca, salto al tejado de la casa y callo de rodillas, llorando como nunca en su vida pensó que lo haría…. La había perdido! Sabía que por su culpa la había perdido.

Akane callo de rodillas también a llorar y desear que nunca esa noche tan larga hubiera pasado, que ese beso no la hubiera marcado y que el hombre que ella amaba le hubiera dicho las cosas mucho tiempo atrás.


	6. El Baile

**El Baile**

El la observo por última vez y la amo más que nunca, salto al tejado de la casa y callo de rodillas, llorando como nunca en su vida pensó que lo haría…. La había perdido! Sabía que por su culpa la había perdido.

Akane callo de rodillas también a llorar y desear que nunca esa noche tan larga hubiera pasado, que ese beso no la hubiera marcado y que el hombre que ella amaba le hubiera dicho las cosas mucho tiempo atrás.

El día del baile había llegado, y todos en la casa estaban emocionados pero más que nada curioso, querían saber con quién iría Akane, más que nada Ranma estaba interesado, se había decidido a llevar a Ukyo y ella ya estaba en el dojo, porque se irían con Nabiki en la limosina de Kuno.

Akane había elegido ya su vestido, era un vestido azul turquesa eléctrico, con corte de sirena, en un corsé drapeado que iba desde el comienzo de sus pechos hasta la cadera, y caía de manera suave en una cola larga.

Se había dejado crecer el cabello otra vez y eso la alegro mucho porque pudo hacerse un moño desordenado dejando caer ciertos mechones estratégicos que marcaban su rostro, se había puesto muy poco maquillaje, pero lo que más resaltaban eran sus ojos cafés delineados, y sus labios en un brillo rojo, también había elegido unos zapatos de tacón negro altos para que su pareja no creyera que era muy pequeña pare el- jajajajajajajajaja cuando me vean habrán muchas reacciones, pero…. Me encanta como estoy, de verdad…. Me veo muy hermosa- dio una vuelta más enfrente del espejo y escucho el llamado de kasumi en la puerta.

Akane… ya estás?- dijo la mayor de las tendo, pero se detuvo al contemplar a su hermanita convertida en una mujer hermosa.

Si Kasumi ya estoy lista- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

Te ves muy hermosa, hermanita, ojala que las cosas fueran muy diferentes- dijo kasumi muy pensativa.

Pero….- empezaba a decir Akane..

Nada de peros, ahora baja y diviértete, está bien!

Claro Kasumi, eso hare.

Cuando akane empezaba a salir del cuarto, se escuchó la puerta abrirse, esperaba que fuera su cita pero bajaría como toda una mujer, así que podría esperarla 5 minutos más.

En la entrada nadie podía creer quien era la cita de Akane, era un hombre alto, con un cuerpo musculoso, cabello café, corto, color de ojos miel y tez blanca, iba vestido con un traje todo de negro, solo la corbata iba con un color azul turquesa, era hermoso e inclusive Ukio que estaba aferrada al brazo de Ranma no evito sonrojarse.

Buenas Noches familia Tendo- Saotome, soy Isuko Himuy, me alegra volver a verlos- decía el chico

Hey Isu, veo que eres tan puntual como siempre- decía nabiki que vestía un vestido negro sujetado en dos tirantes, pegado a su envidiable figura- creo que Akane ya bajara.

No te preocupes Nabiki la esperare, hola Ranma, veo que vas a ir con Ukio que bueno…

Como te atreves- decía Ranma, ya dispuesto a saltarle y golpearlo.

ALTO!- dijeron Nabiki junto con Ukio al mismo tiempo

Ranma que sucede, él es la cita de Akane y yo soy la tuya, porque te molestas- dijo Ukio con una mirada muy triste.

Ukio se había arreglado con un vestido blanco cuello de tortuga y con un gran escote en la espalda, con detalles doradas en el cuello, zapatos rojos y un moño, se veía hermosa, pero aun así para Ranma siempre seria su mejor amiga.

Tienes razón Ukyo perdoname- decía Ranma , comprendiendo que no sería justo tratar a Ukyo de esa manera.

Akane!- llamo Nabiki

Ya voy- dijo akane quien bajaba las escaleras, como si de una modelo se tratara- disculpen la demora, Isu como estas?

Hola Akane, te ves hermosa- dijo el chico sorprendido por saber cómo es que ella estaba comprometida a una persona como Ranma.

Gracias Isu, tú también te ves muy bien- decía Akane un poco sonrojada ya que sabía que el chico era guapo pero esa noche se miraba muy bien.

Bien Akane aquí está tu ramillete- decía Nabiki mostrándole un ramillete color azul como su vestido eran una flores bellamente amarradas en un contorno blanco con piedras rojas, de verdad era el ramillete más bello que había visto.

Gra… gracias- akane la miraba sin comprender.

Isu que vio su reacción le dijo- la verdad es que yo soy muy torpe con esas cosas y le pedí el favor a Nabiki que me lo guardara- akane le regalo una sonrisa que hizo que el chico se sonrojara.

Ranma que miraba toda la escena, se dio cuenta que no aguantaba más y que le sería difícil pasar toda la noche lejos de Akane.

Bueno ya que todos estamos listos será mejor irnos Kuno ya está afuera- decía Nabiki

Está bien vámonos- dijo Isu dándole el brazo a Akane

Bien- dijo Ranma con un humor que lo llevaba el diablo.

Y así salieron del dojo a la fiesta, muchos con la persona que soñaban estar desde hace mucho y no cabían de la felicidad y otros deseando estar con la persona que amaban.


	7. NO LO SOPORTO

NO LO SOPORTO….

RECORDANDO LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO HAGO ESTO CON FINES MAS QUE SOLO ESCRIBIR.

El viaje a lo que se dirigían a la escuela fue un calvario para Ranma, no sabía cómo es que Akane; su Akane había decidido despreciarlo e ir con alguien más, y lo que más se preguntaba era como es que la había logrado invitar si él no se le había despegado ni un solo segundo. Esto tenía sello de Nabiki, después arreglaría cuentas con ella.

En cambio Nabiki veía como su ex cuñado estaba que se moría de los celos de ver a su hermana con otro, jamás pensó que lo iba a disfrutar tanto; aunque haber ideado ese plan había salido más que perfecto y obvio saco una muy buena ganancia.

POV NABIKI

Hey Akane que haces porque estas tan triste- pregunto Nabiki que había visto a su hermanita triste toda la mañana y parte de la tarde y no pudo soportar no saber qué era lo que había pasado y estaba segura que Ranma tenía mucho que ver- que hizo Ranma esta vez?; mira Akane sea lo que sea no creo que sea tan importante, recuerda que Ranma es un idio…..

Me beso…- dijo la peliazul, no sin llorar amargamente y lanzarse a los brazos de su hermana, sin darse cuenta la mayor de los Tendo vio la escena y se acercó para averiguar que sucedía.

Akane… Porque lloras? Que sucedes?- pregunto Kasumi muy preocupada.

Ay Kasumi, que estoy haciendo con mi vida, porque todo esto es tan complicado, porque me duele tanto todo esto que está pasando…- dijo llorando amargamente mientras las tres hermanas iban a la cocina ya era casi la hora de la cena pero Kasumi no quería dejar a sus hermanas deseaba saber que pasaba y tratar de ayudar lo más posible.

Akane pero que…- la miraba tan sorprendida Nabiki que no sabía que decir

Él dijo que me amaba que no quería que me fuera, que vivía por mí y no sé qué tantas cosas más….

Estamos hablando de Ranma verdad- Pregunto Kasumi

Oye Kasumi y de quien más vamos a hablar… de Shinosuke, el príncipe Kirin o quién?- decía Nabiki un poco molesta.

Bueno solo quería asegurarme- se quedaron viendo las tres y rompieron en risas que la peliazul disfruto, no podían creer como Kasumi se había desviado tanto del tema y preguntar eso.

Bueno, bueno lo siento pero lo necesitábamos- quien iba a pensar que la mayor de los Tendo tenía ese sentido del humor.

Está bien- decía la peliazul ya más tranquila

Cuéntanos Akane que sucedió?- pedía Nabiki

Akane conto lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y las hermanas se vieron preocupadas, todos sabían lo que Ranma y Akane sentían el uno al otro pero jamás pensarían que él se atreviera a tanto.

Después de escuchar todo lo que su hermanita decía Nabiki tuvo una gran idea y se aseguraría que se hiciera realidad.

TENGO UNA IDEA- dijo de súbito.

Qué?- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Porque no le damos una lección y que aprenda que no se puede jugar así con los sentimientos de las demás personas!. Pensaba brillándole los ojos con malicia.

Las otras hermanas se quedaron viendo indecisas, cuando Nabiki ideaba algo era muy complicado detenerla.

Bueno dinos Nabiki que ideaste….- pedía la mayor.

Akane iras con otro chico a ese baile.

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh; quieren que nos escuchen o que, calma; solo será para que Ranma aprenda una valiosa lección.

De que lección estás hablando Nabiki- decía la peliazul algo confundida.

Hay Akane no puedo creer que sea tan inocente y todos te tengan que dibujar las cosas para que entiendas- decía Nabiki ya molesta por la inmadurez de su hermana pequeña, la adoraba era cierto pero parecía que los años solo habían cambiado su cuerpo mas no su actitud.

OYE, no te enojes- decía amedrentada.

Bueno tengo un amigo que será perfecto, se llama Isu Humuy…

Y así entre las tres planearon todo tan meticulosamente que no se les escapo detalle.

FIN DEL POV DE NABIKI

Al final Isu que ya había ido a la casa Tendo se había fijado en Akane y cuando se dio cuenta que su ya estaba comprometida no pudo evitar poner una cara de tristeza, que ha Nabiki no le pasó desapercibida, y sin duda acepto el plan de Nabiki cuando esta se lo propuso.

Cuando ya llegaron a la escuela todos se quedaron viendo lo hermosa que estaba Akane y lo furioso que estaba Ranma detrás de ella y su pareja, cuando vio que ese hombre le ponía la mano en la espalda no pudo más y se detuvo, con las manos crispadas y con un aura demasiado elevada para ser normal.

NO LO SOPORTO, ERES EL HOMBRE MAS DESGRACIADO DE ESTE MUNDO, COMO TE ATREVES A TOCARLA….-le lanzo un ataque hacia el esperando lograr matarlo y así sentirse mejor, lo que no se daba cuenta es que alguien recibiría ese golpe, alguien a quien él no quería lastimar.

GRACIAS A nancyricoleon POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y DARMELA A MI, GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS Y SI TIENES ALGUNOS CONSEJOS QUE DARME ME GUSTRIA MUCHO LEERLOS!


	8. Como es que Sucedió

COMO ES QUE SUCEDIO

Dos años habían pasado desde que cometió esa imprudencia mejor dicho esa locura; dos años en que no la había vuelto a ver; dos años en los que se había sentido el hombre más miserable del mundo; como es que había sucedido esto; como es que el gran Ranma Saotome había dejado las artes marciales a un lado jurándose nunca más volver a pelear, porque todo era tan diferente, había dejado la beca y había pasado a ser un simple maestro aun costándole mucho el perdón de la que él consideraba era su familia.

DOS AÑOS ATRÁS

Ranma había lanzado su ataque de una energía diferente, energía negativa, cuando pensó que impactaría a su rival (considerado por el); nunca se imaginó que Akane se interpondría y recibiría el ataque.

Ranma pareció estar viendo en cámara lenta como Akane era lastimada por esa bola de energía con cortes, desgarrando el vestido y tirándola lejos hasta chocar con unas de las paredes del gimnasio.

Nabiki que se horrorizo de ver tal escena solo pudo correr a socorrer a Akane; Kuno fue el que reacciono más rápido que todos, sujeto a Nabiki por la cintura y le dijo al oído: "Calmate; necesito que tengas la calma de siempre, porque debo de llevar a tu hermana al hospital ya pedí a Sasuke que fuera por el Dr. Tofu", Nabiki que no podía controlar su llanto se aferró a él, tratando de calmarse, Kuno la sujeto y la abrazo por un segundo más cuando dijo:

Vamos, tenemos que irnos, ayudame Nabiki!

Cla….. Claro- dijo Nabiki sonrojada por como Kuno estaba actuando, le encantaba esa faceta de él.

Con suma delicadeza subieron a Akane en la limosina y salieron disparados hacia el hospital, Ranma solo escuchaba con Nabiki llamaba a su casa y decía "RANMA LASTIMO A AKANE"….." VAMOS HACIA EL HOSPITAL"….

Para cuando Ranma logro reaccionar, vio la mano de Isu mejor dicho su puño clavado en su cara

QUE DEMONIOS PRETENDIAS! LASTIMASTE A LA MUJER QUE AMAS CON LOCURA Y QUE ELLA TE CORRESPONDE POR UN ATAQUE DE CELOS?- decía a gritos el muchacho de ojos miel.

Ranma solo observaba como él estaba furico y empezó a caer en la realidad, él había lastimado a su Akane solo por sus celos, por sus enfermos celos.

QUE TIENES QUE DECIR, SABES LA ACOMPAÑE POR ELLA, PORQUE ME LO PIDIERON, SIEMPRE ME HE PREGUNTADO COMO ES QUE ELLA ESTABA COMPROMETIDO CONTIGO, CUANDO TU NO LA MERECES, MIRA A TU ALREDEOR- decía Isu extendiendo la mano para que Ranma se diera cuenta como había quedado todo a su alrededor después de su reacción- MIRA, GRACIAS A ELLA ES QUE LOGRASTE ADAPTARTE A ESTA CIUDAD, TE ACEPTARON, ERES FELIZ Y ASI SE LO PAGAS…. DE VERDAD ERES UN IMBECIL- decía ya sin poder controlarse y levantando a Ranma de las solapas de su traje y volviendo a golpearlo- TU NO LA MERECES! ERES UNA DESHONRA PARA TODOS, ESPERO QUE NUNCA TE ACERQUES A ELLA, Y DE VERDAD REZA PARA QUE ELLA ESTE BIEN, PORQUE , MAÑANA ELLA SE IBA POR SU BECA Y TU TODO LO HAS HECHADO A PERDER- decía mientras lo miraba con odio y rencor.

Isu lo observo por unos segundos más y se dio la vuelta, empezó a correr en dirección de hospital, rezaba porque ella estuviera bien.

Ranma que no sabía que hacer o decir, vio como todos lo miraban con desaprobación y como Ukyo se acercaba lentamente y le daba una sonora cachetada

QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ, LEVANTATE, VE AL HOSPITAL, ASEGURATE QUE ESTA BIEN, RANMA REACCIONA…..

La lastime- susurro el muchacho- Ukyo… yo…. Yo… la lastime. Oh Kami que he hecho.

Si Ranma la lastimaste pero ahora debes enmendar tu error, ve con ella, pide perdón y…

No Ukyo no merezco su perdón, ni acercarme a ella yo me tengo que ir…..- salió saltando el muchacho por todos los tejados de Nerima.

Mientras tanto en el Hospital, Akane era revisada por el Dr. Tofu cuando empezó a abrir los ojos y lo vio..

Hola Dr. Que sucede? Do.. Dónde estoy?- preguntaba con una mueca de dolor e intentando levantarse.

Akane por favor sigue acostada- pedía el medico muy seriamente- Ranma ataco a tu compañía y recibiste el ataque, estoy chequeándote para ver como estas.

Dr. No… no se preocupe, puedo usted sabe… yo- decía muy tímida la chica

Si, lo se Akane, sé que puedes pero no debes- decía muy seriamente

Dr. Será la última vez, dijo que podía usar esta técnica cuando las cosas estuvieran muy mal y fuera lastimada de gravedad, mañana me voy y de verdad necesito irme, por… por favor- pedía ella.

El comúnmente sonriente doctor estaba más serio de lo normal pero asintiendo con una sonrisa forzada dijo:

Está bien Akane tienes razón, hazlo pero recuerda no usar toda tu energía, tu vuelo sale mañana… y…

Dr. que sucede…. Porque esta así?

Akane yo nunca opino en lo que se refiere a su vida, lo sabes verdad.- dijo seriamente

Si doctor lo se…. Pe.. Pero a qué viene esto?- pregunto la peliazul asustada

Recuerdas el cambio que te mencione cuando aprendiste esa técnica y descubriste quien realmente eras?

Akane bajo la cabeza, porque ya sabía a qué quería llegar el Dr.

Bueno entenderás… que… que con esto que hizo Ranma, debes de irte; pero no por tu beca… lo sabes no es así- dijo el Dr. Tofu con una voz que no era la de él, apareciendo un aura negra, sujetando al Dr. como una simple marioneta.

Hola…. Quise adelantar pero también atrasar… jajajajajajajajajajajaja espero les guste y espero sus comentarios…. Aparte de eso que les gustaría que fuera Akane…. Opinen! Hay varias opciones:

A). Un espíritu de Jusenkyo que se encarnó en Akane (conste que la verdadera Akane está muerta)

B). Una bruja

C). Una mujer vampiro

D). Una mujer lobo

E). Una zombie

F). Un ángel

G). Un demonio

Opinen! Porfa y gracias por sus reviews


	9. Entenderas parte 1

Bueno entenderás… que… que con esto que hizo Ranma, debes de irte; pero no por tu beca… lo sabes no es así- dijo el Dr. Tofu con una voz que no era la de él, apareciendo un aura negra, sujetando al Dr. como una simple marioneta.

Akane visiblemente entendió todo lo que esa extraña sombre decía, pero aun así no podía articular palabra…

Kaoru… sabes el trato que se tenía….. En el monte.. Donde sucedió la pelea de Jusenkio… tú… la chica…- decía el espíritu

Lo se Makoto… pero nunca pensé que este chico lo haría…yo…

El pacto se rompió… ella no dijo la verdad y ahora su cuerpo debe volver a donde pertenece… tu sabes que no pertenece a este mundo…. Por lo menos no por ahora….

Pe… pero debes de darle una oportunidad, fue un ataque de celos… nada más, el está enamorado…

De ella- fue interrumpida- no de ti Kaoru…. Sabes cuál fue el pacto….. Se rompió, y tú te enamoraste de este chico, aunque lo supiste fingir muy bien…

Makoto… eso no es cierto tu sabes… que yo no podría…..- pronunciaba Kaoru

Un momento… Kaoru… tu…. Tu no eres…..- dijo sorprendido Makoto….

**Es un poco corto, bueno muy corto, pero pensé que seria bueno algo que girara la historia… jajajajajajajajajajajaja aparte que la inspiración se me ha ido estos días! Por eso tarde…. Me encantan sus coments, me gustaría que me opinaran que les gustaría que pasara en adelante! Y GRACIAS A TOD S POR SU ANIMO!**


	10. empieza la verdad

Makoto… eso no es cierto tu sabes… que yo no podría…..- pronunciaba Kaoru

Un momento… Kaoru… tu…. Tú no eres…..- dijo sorprendido Makoto….

Que sucedió en jusenkyo- demando Makoto muy molesto- porque estás tú y no Kaoru

Akane lo veía muy asustada por su reacción no sabía qué hacer y cuando iba a empezar a hablar sintió como una bola de energía era dirigida a Makoto quien se dio cuenta y la logro esquivar.

No sé quién diablos eres, pero será mejor que te alejes de MI prometida- decía Ranma muy molesto

R… Ra…. Ranma que, tu desde cuando estás ahí?- pregunto la peli azul muy asustada si Ranma descubrí que había sucedido en jusenkyo sería el fin de ambos.

No lo suficiente para entender, pero quien es él y porque está aquí contigo?

Mira mocoso, malcriado….- empezaba a decir Makoto pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver como Akane le daba con un gran maso en la cabeza a Ranma

MIRA BAKA A TI NO TE IMPORTA CON QUIEN ESTOY TOTAL TU Y YO YA NO SOMOS NADA- gritaba la peli azul muy enfurecida

Mira Akane sabes que sucede ahora no es así, tenemos que irnos- decía Makoto ya perdiendo la paciencia.

Puedo hacerte una última petición antes de irnos?

Dime

Déjame hablar con él, déjame que le explique, no lo volveré a ver nunca más ya está amaneciendo, déjame despedirme de todo y me iré contigo solo permíteme hasta las 12 del día por favor….- pedía Akane con lágrimas en los ojos.

Makoto la observo por un instante y sabía que ella no lo traicionaría- está bien iré por ti al dojo Tendo, a las doce ni un minuto más- decía el desapareciendo de la habitación.

Akane que sucede?- preguntaba Ranma muy adolorido.

Ranma, tenemos que hablar y mucho, pero no aquí, quieres llevarme cerca del rio por favor.

Ranma la tomo en sus brazos sin decir nada, no sabía porque, pero su preocupación ya no era el ataque por el cual Akane había ido al Hospital, sino saber que pasaba ahí.

Fueron saltando por los tejados hasta llegar a las orillas del rio donde muchas veces pasaron y donde Ranma se empezó a enamorar de Akane.

Ranma…- empezaba a decir la peli azul.

Akane antes que digas algo, quiero pedirte disculpas, yo no debí de….

Calma- Ranma miro a Akane y esta le dedico una sonrisa que para los ojos de él fue muy hermosa pero sabía que había algo más ahí- yo debí de haber sido más rápida y lograr esquivarlo pero eso no es lo importante- respiro hondo- Ranma quiero ver el amanecer contigo, ven siéntate a mi lado.

Ranma lo hizo y se preguntó por qué de esta melancolía que sentía, que sucedía, porque Akane estaba actuando así.

Se lo que te estas preguntando baka….- decía Akane sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Uh? Yo no he pensado nada niña boba- decía Ranma esperando un golpe por parte de ella o un grito.

Ranma yo debo confesarte algo- decía Akane cambiando de tema.

Qué es?, Que sucede- preguntaba

Ranma en jusenkyo yo morí lo recuerdas- Akane lo vio y se fijó que el asentía, esperando y escuchando atento a sus palabra- el caso es que cuando sucedió eso, entre a un lugar, no recuerdo muy bien, era como un castillo, el cual había una gran mesa con muchos ancianos y ancianas sentadas viéndome fijamente.

Akane que sucedió?- decía el chico de la trenza muy asustado recordando el momento que más ha sufrido en su vida.

Akane tomo aire como preparándose para enfrentar una difícil conversación- cuando uno de ellos se dignó a hablarme me dijo que estaba muerta que no había manera de revivirme pero que habían visto el… el… Dios es tan difícil decirlo.

Que habían visto- preguntaba Ranma muy intrigado

Akane se sonrojo de pronto y lo vio a los ojos- el gran amor que te tengo- Ranma bajo la cabeza y se puso más rojo que su propia camisa china- pero que podrían mandar a alguien más en mi lugar.

Qué?- decía Ranma muy asustado

Si lo que escuchaste, podían hacer eso ya que sabían que si yo moría, tu no tardarías en seguirme supuestamente, trate de convencerlos de que no era cierto que si te amaba pero que tu no me correspondías, pero en ese preciso momento tu dijiste que me amabas y todo se fue al caño.

Ranma no decía nada, la verdad no sabía que decir, solo recordaba como todo había cambiado después de ese día.

Ranma cuando dijiste eso, una luz apareció, me asuste, pero otro anciano me dijo que era una luz que me ayudaría a regresar contigo, pero no completamente…

Que quieres decir con completamente?

Ranma la observaba esperando lo peor pero ella solo miraba como el sol iba amaneciendo y dando sus rayos directamente al rostro de Akane haciéndola ver más bella de lo que el recordaba.

Una parte de mi murió,- decía con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla- mi amor por ti hizo que esa parte que te ama con locura exista, pero la Akane que conociste ya no existe, yo comparto mi cuerpo.

Jajajajajajaja se quedó como la película este cuerpo no es mío… pero no es la idea general, recuerden sus reviews y gracias por sus comentarios! Se les quiere mucho


	11. Adios Definitivo

RANMA LA OBSERVABA ESPERANDO LO PEOR PERO ELLA SOLO MIRABA COMO EL SOL IBA AMANECIENDO Y DANDO SUS RAYOS DIRECTAMENTE AL ROSTRO DE AKANE HACIÉNDOLA VER MÁS BELLA DE LO QUE EL RECORDABA.

UNA PARTE DE MI MURIÓ,- DECÍA CON UNA LAGRIMA RODANDO POR SU MEJILLA- MI AMOR POR TI HIZO QUE ESA PARTE QUE TE AMA CON LOCURA EXISTA, PERO LA AKANE QUE CONOCISTE YA NO EXISTE, YO COMPARTO MI CUERPO.

De qué demonios hablas? Que está sucediendo aquí… como es esa estupidez que compartes tu cuerpo... A- Ak- Akane?

Cálmate- le ordeno- eso trato de explicarte- dijo ella viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.- yo comparto mi cuerpo con otro espíritu; uno de Jusenkyo, es una buena mujer, la verdad me pareció la más adecuada y más parecida a mí, ella no pudo pasar a ser un ángel, por el amor que profesaba a su esposo, decidieron que si se daba la oportunidad de regresar en otro cuerpo, se la darían y así fue como ella ha estado contigo al igual que yo. – dijo para que Ranma entendiera.

Eso no es verdad, tu eres Akane, eres mi Akane, como me puedes decir eso... es una broma de mal gusto, por lo que paso, ya me disculpe, no quería hacerlo estaba furioso, es mas estaba celoso porque tu… tu me….

Lo sé yo te gusto, es más tú me amas y aunque lo niegues sé que siempre será así, por eso necesitaba regresar, para poder estar uno días más contigo, pero había muchas condiciones que debía acatar, realmente yo no debería estar aquí, debería ser Kaoru que así se llama mi otra mitad, pero ella no pudo ser egoísta, así que volvimos las dos, mira Ranma la condición más importante, es que si yo era atacada por ti aunque sea un pequeño golpe, debía irme porque demostraba el poco amor que me tenías y que fue mentira lo que dijiste….

Que debo hacer?- pregunto tomándola de los hombros y viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

No hay nada ya que puedas hacer.- dijo ella

Que debo hacer?- la miro furioso no iba a permitir que se fuera tendría hasta las doce del día y debía hacer algo, no la quería perder- dime que debo hacer?

Ranma no hay nada que puedas hacer, si busco quedarme no solo yo lo pagare sino que también Nerima en general, debo irme yo….

NO! TU NO TE IRAS, NO ME DEJARAS, HABIAMOS PLANEADO, ERAMOS, SOMOS, DIOS AKANE NO PUEDES DEJARME- decía con los ojos algo llorosos, no podía creer que esto fuera así.

Ranma…- decía Akane conmovida por su reacción- quisiera quedarme, formar una familia contigo, pero eso no podrá ser posible, te amo de verdad, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer, yo tengo que despedirme de ti, tengo que irme y dejarte que continúes con tu vida, sé que conocerás a alguien, o ya la tienes, recuerdan existe Shampoo, Ukyo y hasta Koda….

QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE TE AMO, QUE NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI, QUE ERS POR QUIEN VIVO Y RESPIRO, DIOS AKANE DIME DEBE HABER ALGO, PORFAVOR HEMOS ENFRENTADO PEORES COSAS, DIME QUE DEBO HACER….-suplicaba el muchacho de rodillas abrazándola por la cintura, y llorando.

Ranma son ya las ocho de la mañana- decía viendo un reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, debo y deseo ir con mi familia, hasta aquí podre estar contigo, debo de ir a explicarles también, perdóname por no poder estas más contigo, de verdad lo siento, pero así deben ser las cosas- decía ella llorando y abrazándolo con fuerza.

Se quedaron ahí en esa posición más de una hora llorando esperando y deseando que las cosas no fueran así, pero no había nada que hacer y Ranma ya lo había entendido, juro que la iba a proteger y había fallado, como iba a seguir sin ella, sin su luz, Akane por su lado deseaba con todo su corazón quedarse pero sabía que si hacia algo el sufriría más que nadie, y no permitiría eso.

Para cundo se dieron cuenta ya eran pasada las nueve y ella debía ir a despedirse, se levantaron y caminaron en silencio, en el camino se encontraron con sus amigos y enemigos y al verlos así no pudieron hacer nada más que seguirlos, no eran los mismos, y no valdría la pena una lucha en ese estado, cuando todos llegaron Kasumi los saludo con su afable sonrisa, pero al ver el estado de Ranma y Akane solo pudo hacerlos pasar al dojo, sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho.

Todos fueron reunido, la familia de Akane, la Familia de Ranma, el maestro Happosai, Cologne, todos, Akane empezó a relatar la historia, y Ranma esperaba que esos dos ancianos tuvieran una solución, pero aun así ellos dijeron que era imposible, todos estaba llorando, el padre de Akane la abrazo con toda la fuerza del mundo diciéndole que era la mejor hija que pudo haber pedido, que desearía que las cosas no fueran así, que desearía tenerla más a su lado y no pudo seguir hablando porque lloraba desconsoladamente.

Por su parte Kasumi y Nabiki la abrazaron y le dijeron que no deseaban que se fuera que reunirían el dinero, que harían lo que fuera, pero en el fondo sabían que era imposible, entre tantos todos se acercaron a darle un abrazo a Akane diciéndole algo que ella recordaría por toda la eternidad, hasta las prometidas al ver el estado de ambos se acercaron y la abrazaron, incluso Kodachi con su locura supo comportarse a la altura.

Habían llegado a las doce y un espíritu apareció

Akane es hora de irnos- dijo Makoto, todos se pusieron en guardia, pensando que así podrían tal vez detenerlo, pero fue la voz de Akane quien los detuvo.

Si lo se Makoto vámonos ya!- decía la peli azul, levantándose, junto con su ahora ex prometido- solo una cosa más- cuando dijo eso agarro a Ranma de las solapas y lo beso, todos vieron la escena pero no dijeron nada, sabían lo que pasaría.

Solo quería sentir tus labios por primera y última vez, te amo- Ranma no lo soporto y cayo de rodillas, Akane abrazo a su familia diciéndoles lo mucho que los amaba y los demás solo les dejo recomendaciones, cuando llego junto a Makoto este dijo- siento mucho esto pero es mi deber- y con esas simples palabras, desaparecieron del lugar.

Cuando Ranma reacciono ya no la veía y solo pudo correr y saltar sobre los tejados llorando por lo que había pasado, Akane no volvería y él había sido el culpable, jamás se lo perdonaría, cuando llego a un campo grito al cielo- AKANE, JURO QUE HASTA NO VOLVER A VER TU ROSTRO Y QUE ESTES CONMIGO OTRA VEZ NO VOLVERE A PELEAR JAMAS- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todo ese día se había vuelto gris para todo Nerima un pequeño sol había desaparecido y nada ni nadie que lo había conocido volvería a ser el mismo.

**QUE TRÁGICO ME QUEDO ESTE CAPITULO, ESTAMOS YA POR TERMINAR, SOLO UNA PREGUNTA LE GUSTARÍA UN FINAL FELIZ O UNO TRISTE, COMENTEN PORFIS Y GRACIAS POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA HISTORIA, POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y DEMÁS, ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE! **


	12. AQUI ESTAS!

CUANDO RANMA REACCIONO YA NO LA VEÍA Y SOLO PUDO CORRER Y SALTAR SOBRE LOS TEJADOS LLORANDO POR LO QUE HABÍA PASADO, AKANE NO VOLVERÍA Y ÉL HABÍA SIDO EL CULPABLE, JAMÁS SE LO PERDONARÍA, CUANDO LLEGO A UN CAMPO GRITO AL CIELO- AKANE, JURO QUE HASTA NO VOLVER A VER TU ROSTRO Y QUE ESTES CONMIGO OTRA VEZ NO VOLVERE A PELEAR JAMAS- DIJO CON LÁGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS.

TODO ESE DÍA SE HABÍA VUELTO GRIS PARA TODO NERIMA UN PEQUEÑO SOL HABÍA DESAPARECIDO Y NADA NI NADIE QUE LO HABÍA CONOCIDO VOLVERÍA A SER EL MISMO.

MOMENTO ACTUAL…

Ranma seguía caminando sintiendo que el mundo ya no era el mismo…. que su mundo se venía abajo, casi no comía, seguía manteniendo su fuerza y era más fuerte pero, ya no tenía las ganas de vivir de antes.

Las prometidas habían hecho todo esfuerzo por conquistarlo esperando que el olvidara a Akane en algún momento pero ninguna consiguió nada y decidieron que era mejor dejarlo y continuar con su vida, Shampoo se casó con Mousse, el chico pato había conseguido lo que tanto había anhelado, y era muy feliz, por su parte Shampoo estaba cada día que pasaba más enamorada de su esposo se había dado cuenta que Mousse era el hombre para ella.

Ukyo está prometida con Ryoga, a pesar de que estaba Akary de por medio en la vida de él, no pudieron evitar sentir un gran amor el uno por el otro, viajaron a china y así lograron conseguir la cura para todos.

En cuanto a Kodachi, había ganado una beca en gimnasia y un productor de películas vio potencial en ella como monstruo o fantasma de terror principalmente por su risa, y ya no se encontraba en Nerima.

Ranma sabía que todos habían seguido con su vida inclusive la familia de Akane, Kasumi se había casado con el Dr. Tofu y Nabiki con Kuno, cosa que a él le sorprendió mucho pero al final sabía que se habían enamorado, el señor Tendo estaba más apegado con su padre y el maestro y el dojo Tendo se había levantado siendo un lugar muy prospero gracias a eso y a que él había puesto de su parte para que así fuera.

Todos eran felices, solo él no…. solo él había perdido la razón de su vida, solo él se sentía el hombre más solo y miserable del mundo, logro terminar la escuela eso sí pero lo hizo pensando en ella, ya ni su nombre quería mencionar el dolor que conllevaba ese recuerdo era muy doloroso, había pensado inclusive suicidarse, pero las veces que lo intentaba no resultaban… intento ahogarse casi lo logra pero cuando ya estaba a punto de perder conocimiento sintió una mano que lo jalaba a la superficie, intento cortarse las venas, según él lo había hecho, pero cuando despertó no tenía marcas ni nada por el estilo, el ya no sabía qué hacer, porque este mundo no lo dejaba irse al lado de lo que más quería…

Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no sintió como su mundo había cambiado hasta encontrarse enfrente de un castillos con un mesa llena de ancianos, cuando logro verlos se puso en posición de combate, pero al momento se tranquilizó, sabia su juramento.

Que es lo que desean?... si lo que quieren es matarme háganlo no me importa…- decía el chico con los ojos cubiertos por el flequillo.

RANMA!- escucho una voz, que le hizo sentir un poco de luz en su vida- RANMA!- él no lo podía creer, era imposible ella… su mente no reaccionaba- RANMA MALDITA SEA! LEVANTA LOS OJOS, MIRAME Y EXPLICAME QUE DEMONIOS TE HA PASADO! DONDE ESTA EL CHICO DEL QUE ME ENAMORE?... DONDE ESTA MI RANMA?! El levanto los ojos y la vio, vio a su Akane y no supo que hacer más que ir a donde estaba ella, empezó caminando y luego corrió pero cuando ya estaba a punto de tomarla una fuerza lo empujo haciéndolo para atrás muy lejos cuando se volteo vio a Makoto el hombre que se la había llevado.

Aun no puedes estar cerca de ella- decía Makoto

Porque? Quien me lo va a impedir, sabes como he estado esperando volver a ver su rostro?… escuchar su voz? tu cree….- empezaba a soltar toda su frustración y se estaba empezando a enojar la tenía tan cerca pero al no poder tocarla al no besarla como llevaba año deseándolo se sentía impotente y aunque muriera buscaría la manera de que fuera en sus brazos.

Detente- decía Makoto- tienes que escuchar antes que nada.

Que quieres que escuche, no entiendes…..

Ranma…. Cálmate, mírame y respira, tienes que escuchar antes que actuar por favor antes que nada hazlo- decía la peli azul viéndolo a los ojos

Es….. Está bien lo que tú digas Akane!- decía le muchacho ya más calmado, pero aun así demasiado ansioso por estar con ella.

Vaya entonces tenías razón- decía Makoto viendo a Akane y haciéndola callar – sabes que te tienes que mantener callada el deberá responder por sí mismo y saber si lo vale y hacernos ver si vale la pena- y luego volteando a ver a Ranma- mira chico estas aquí por una simple razón Akane no se quiere ir, quiere estar contigo, no sabemos porque si tu no la amas….

Espera un momento, que yo no la amo, como puedes decir eso cuando no he podido estar con nadie que no sea ella, cuando hace un segundo al escuchar su voz sentí que mi mundo volvía a tener vida!, cuan…..

ESCUCHAME!- Grito Makoto- porque lo haces?

Porque hago qué?

Porque lo haces?… porque la esperas?… ella está muerta….. Tú no la amas…. No hay sentido, que te motiva a estar estos dos años así?... pudiste seguir con tu vida….. Amar a alguien, formar una familia pero en cambio la sigues esperando… porque?- pregunto Makoto.

Porque no hay nadie en este mundo que la pueda reemplazar…- comenzaba a decir Ranma

Te refieres a los insultos, y las burlas, y el tener tres prometidas, el no darle su lugar, el ofenderla y avergonzarla cuando podías…- decía Makoto

No…. No es por eso, soy malo con mis sentimientos, nunca aprendí…. Como expresarlos, pero al ver su sonrisa, supe que mi corazón ya tenía dueña, y que nunca iba a poder cambiarlo, ella es mi vida…. Ella….. Kami…. Mira no tengo porque darte explicaciones, pero las quieres las tendrás, ella es mi vida, la insultaba para protegerla… siempre la vi tan frágil tan delicada que tenía miedo que las otras tres la lastimaran, la ofendía para que me diera un poco de atención… no fue la mejor manera, pero así es, solo por ella iba a la escuela, sol por ella, respiro, no me he muerto porque no sé qué pasa que no puedo…

Ella lo ha evitado- lo interrumpió Makoto

Que? A que te refieres?- pregunto el chico aun confundido

Ella ha evitado que te mueras, desobedeció muchas órdenes y siempre ha estado cuidándote, por eso aun sigues vivo y por eso no te puedes acercar a ella, esta como decirlo…- se tomó la barbilla y tomo una actitud pensativa- ah sí! Castigada por haber dejado que vivieras

Ranma no podía creer que ella había hecho eso…. aun habiéndose ido le demostraba que lo amaba.

Akane…. Gracias- dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos a lo cual la chica se sonrojo- ahora dime que tengo que hacer para estar con ella?- dijo viendo fijamente a Makoto.

Un momento- dijo un anciano de la mesa que al fin se había decidido a hablar- queremos entender esto porque no se pueden separar.

Que? A que te refieres?- preguntaba Ranma entre confundido y molesto, sentía que el tiempo se le acababa.

Ella se niega a irse y tú te niegas a olvidarla, dinos porque?- exigió el anciano- tu respuesta decidirá si ella vuelve contigo o se queda con nosotros… piénsalo muy bien.

Yo…. Yo- ranma sabía lo que debía decir pero las palabras se negaban a salir- yo….


	13. LA REALIDAD!

**ELLA SE NIEGA A IRSE Y TÚ TE NIEGAS A OLVIDARLA, DINOS PORQUE?- EXIGIÓ EL ANCIANO- TU RESPUESTA DECIDIRÁ SI ELLA VUELVE CONTIGO O SE QUEDA CON NOSOTROS… PIÉNSALO MUY BIEN.**

**YO…. YO- RANMA SABÍA LO QUE DEBÍA DECIR PERO LAS PALABRAS SE NEGABAN A SALIR- YO….**

Yo la amo….- susurro Ranma, sin poder creer que lo había dicho.

Que dices?- pregunto el anciano

QUE YO LA AMO!- GRITO ESTA VEZ- QUE NO LO VEN?... ES QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDEN QUE ELLA NACIO PARA MI Y YO NACI PARA ELLA, QUE CUANDO ELLA SONRIE MI MUNDO ES MEJOR, QUE ES LA UNICA PERSONA POR LA QUE SERIA CAPAZ DE DESTRUIR TODOS LOS MUNDOS CONOCIDO Y POR CONOCER ES ELLA, QUE ELLA ES LA LUZ DE MI VIDA- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos- que sin ella mi mundo no tiene sentido, nos comprometieron por una promesa de nuestros padres, pero desde que la vi ese compromiso no existió mas… porque me enamore perdidamente, la amo, aunque sea un masoquista y su carácter sea de los mil demonios, la amo, por todo lo que es, lo que fue y lo que será, no me importa si hoy me tocara morir… si se, que sería en sus brazos, viendo su hermosa sonrisa, moriría mil veces con tal de ver esa sonrisa y sentir esos labios junto a los míos- dijo sin ningún dejo de timidez que lo caracterizaba, él supo que si no hablaba como era debido ella no volvería con él y él no lo iba a permitir.

Ranma- pronuncio con voz queda, Akane- lo siento

Que? no entiendo porque Akane, no hay nada que sentir… yo… yo te amo, y te amare por siempre….- decía Ranma con un temor palpable en su pecho y en todo su ser.

Siento haberte vuelto a ver, siento el no dejarte ir, siento tanto todo esto, es mi culpa… el que estemos aquí, en esta situación… es mi culpa, no debí... haber insistido, perdóname Ranma

Que?... pe… pero Ak… Akane- decía un sorprendido Ranma

Ella ha decidido- dijo Makoto

Que ha decidido?- preguntaba furico y confundido Ranma - QUE DECIDISTE AKANE?

Ella ha decidido- decía Makoto- que tú te olvidarás para siempre de ella, que ella nunca existió, es por eso que todos en Nerima han rehecho su vida, no te diste cuenta, que nadie la ha vuelto a mencionar… jajajajajajajajajajaja… que ingenuo eres de verdad, no lo habíamos hecho contigo porque te negabas y se necesitaba que ella prometiera que no te volvería a buscar, así tu podrías formar tu vida… y a ella la olvidarías..

ESO JAMAS! YO NUNCA LO HARE… JAMAS LA OLVIDARE- gritaba Ranma

Adiós Ranma- decía Akane a lo lejos

NO AKANE… ESPERA… NO T OLVIDARE.. A….

Ranma despertó sofocado en su habitación, sentí el pulso muy rápido, estaba sudado y su padre roncaba como siempre, salió de su futón corriendo deprisa hacia el cuarto del que consideraba estaba su prometida, pero como es que la recordaba….

AKANE- entro gritando a la habitación

Ranma…. Que sucede?... porque entras sin tocar?... Baka!- decía una muy molesta Akane

Oh Kami… estas aquí, estas aquí conmigo- decía Ranma

Mira Ranma si vienes a pedirme disculpas por lo que aso este día, no te perdono me escuchaste, hablare con mi padre de romper el compromiso.. Y tú serás libre de ir con una de tus…- Akane no pudo seguir hablando, ya que los labios de Ranma se lo impedían

Se besaron como nunca lo habían pensado, él no la dejaría y debía hacérselo entender de una manera u otra y que mejor forma que besándola, al diablo lo que pasara, después, si lo mandaba a China, no importaba, ella era suya y de nadie más y no se desharía de él tan fácilmente.

Cuando por fin se soltaron ella no supo que decir ya que estaba con un bello color carmesí en su mejillas

Perdóname- dijo el chico de la trenza mientras la abrazaba fuertemente- perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho, por los insultos, las peleas, las veces que te he hecho llorar, perdóname… te amo Akane y no me importa si tu no sientes lo mismos, te enamorare, hasta que tu llegues a aceptarme como tu esposo, porque no permitiré que rompas el compromiso, me importa un comino lo que creas…

Ranma, deja de bromear, eres una maldito hipócrita, no caeré en tus sucias bromas otra vez, de seguro esta es una poción de Shampoo o Kodachi para que…- Ranma la beso nuevamente y cuando termino, ella estaba decidida a hacerle entender que el compromiso estaba roto y que no volvería con el- crees que…- Ranma no la dejaba hablar y era frustrante pero a la vez maravilloso y cada vez que lo hacia ella poco a poco se iba relajando más y más- deja de besarme- le dijo en tono de súplica.

No!- dijo el con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y mirándola con todo el amor del mundo

Quien te crees para besarme cuando se te de la maldita y regalada gana… no me impor…- y él no la dejaba terminar, porque volvía a unir sus labios con los de ella.

Al terminar ese último beso le dijo- no te dejare de besar porque te amo, porque te casaras conmigo, porque en un simple beso me volví adicto a tus labios y lo siento por ti pero fuiste, eres y serás mía por siempre, así que acostúmbrate a mí, a mi presencia y a mis labios, porque cada vez que se te ocurra en esa cabecita, la maravillosa idea de dejarme, no respondo de mis actos…

No serias capaz de hacerle nada esta tonta y fea marimacho y si crees que caeré en tus bromas, pues puedes irte al mismísimo infierno…. BAKA!- decía mientras su mano iba a una velocidad sorprendente para darle una bofetada cosa que no llego porque Ranma con sus reflejos de artista marcial, le sujeto la mano, la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazo, ella lo golpeaba porque estaba dolida, ya no aguantaba más la humillaciones y no se dejaría convencer tan fácilmente por él, aunque lo amara y en el fondo supiera que lo que decía era verdad.

Aun con su mente en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta, cuando el, la tumbaba en la cama y él se acercaba a cerrar la puerta con pestillo.

Qué demonios crees que haces?- hablo muy encolerizada

Que crees? Lo siento Akane pero de aquí no saldremos hasta que me creas y si me toca dormir acá… así lo hare- dijo el con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Pero más tardo en terminar de decir esa frase, cuando la vio saltando por la ventana de su cuarto que estaba abierta.

ESPERA! AKANE, REGRESA!- decía Ranma entre divertido y molesto, decidió darle 10 segundos de ventaja y ver qué es lo que haría, la conocía demasiado y ella a él; para saber lo que les esperaba, salto por su ventana y no tardó en darle alcance.

Se acercó a ella y le dijo- crees que me dejare vencer tan fácilmente.

Ella seguía corriendo tratando de evitarlo, pero sabía que era imposible, sin darse cuenta, llego a uno de los parque de Nerima, donde enfrente había un lago y se detuvo, vio como las luciérnagas empezaban a danzar a su alrededor, y al entrar en ese trance se había olvidado de Ranma, pero tampoco lo veía, pensó que lo había perdido, en el transcurso de la carrera y se sintió feliz de haberlo hecho, no quería enfrentar sus sentimiento ya una vez lo había hecho y todo había salido mal, no quería repetir la experiencia, cuando estaba dispuesta a regresar a casa dio la vuelta y choco contar algo, cerró los ojos, pero cuando logro abrirlos, vio otra vez el lago y empezaron a susurrarle..

He tenido un sueño horrible, en el cual te perdía, te encontraba y te volvía a perder, por eso fui a tu habitación, por eso, estoy aquí pidiéndote que me aceptes… no te arrepentirás, te lo prometo, por favor permíteme hacerte feliz y ser feliz, sé que me amas Akane, lo sé, no lo niegues, por favor perdóname!

Akane no sabía que contestar, sentía que todo era cierto y volteo su cara para verlo pero al hacerlo sus labios se encontraron y no pudieron evitar besarse esta vez sin miedos, ni rencores, solo diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban, al terminar de besarse se vieron a la cara y los dos sonrieron no había más que decir, sabían que desde ese momento todo iría bien y que podrían superar cualquier obstáculo.

Al momento de levantarse, Ranma tomo su mano y suavemente le dijo- vamos a casa

Ella solo sonrió y asintió, y así, juntos fueron caminando hacia un nuevo camino que recorrerían juntos.

**Se sorprendieron verdad! Jajajajajajajajaja espero que les haya gustado mi historia, este es el final, gracias a todos los que se tomaron unos minutos de su tiempo para leerla y por aceptarla! GRACIAS! **


	14. EPILOGO Y ALGO MAS!

EPILOGO

Habían pasado 5 años desde ese sueño; todo fue una mal sueño, todo lo que había pasado en la tarde de ese día había hecho que abriera los ojos, había peleado con su prometida, por las otras que se autoproclamaban prometidas también, ella había llorado y no soportaba verla así, pero igual la dejo que se calmara y esperaría a hablar con ella, pero en su espera cayo dormido y despertó todo agitado por esa pesadilla, que él se había encargado de borrar de su mente , para poder ser feliz con su corazón; con su Akane, 1 año después se habían casado, él no quería esperar pero ella había decidido que quería estudiar y salir adelante; aparte de que quería que el cumpliera su más grande sueño que era ser el mejor artista marcial del mundo, habían decidido incluso cuidarse para no tener hijos y que asi ella terminara su carrera de enfermería, habían pasado 5 años y ya lo había logrado, había mantenido el titulo por tres años consecutivos, había montado una empresa dedicada a los deportes, era modelo de muchos productos y a veces de ropa, el dojo estaba en su mejor momento, todo iba sobre ruedas... solo había algo que lo inquietaba, la actitud de su esposa hacia unas semanas atrás, no sabía que pensar, la sentía más distante… más fría, sus recibimientos no eran los mismo, sentía como si algo había pasado, como si él había descuidado algo y no se dio cuenta, sabía que sus prometidas habían desistido bueno en el caso de Ukyo, no podía decir lo mismo de Kodachy y ni hablar de Shampoo, seguían obstinadas, casi arruinan la segunda boda que con tanto esfuerzo les costó organizar.

Si sabía que semanas atrás le toco ir a competir junto con Shampoo, nada había pasado ahí, ella se comportó y lo respeto como un hombre casado, pero algo no cuadraba, cuando regreso, ella no le dirigía la palabra mucho que se pudiera decir, no sabía que pensar, solo duro unos días, luego volvió a ser la misma de antes y él se estaba enamorando más que antes de ella, no sabia porque miraba algo diferente en ella,hoy era el día de su aniversario y él estaba pensativo en la duela del dojo observando el regalo que le tendría, estaba muy emocionado le había costado mucho elegirlo y pensó que era correcto para ella.

No lo soporto más…. Mejor iré a buscarla- dijo el para calmar su ansia de ver a su mujer.

La busco por toda la casa, no la encontraba, salió a los alrededores y nada no la encontraba por ningún sitio, que había pasado?, donde estaba?, preso de sus nervios decidió ir al dojo una vez más pensando que talvez había llegado y al cruzar el umbral vio un sobre pegado en la pared que decía:

_**RANMA SE QUE CUANDO VEAS ENTENDERAS QUE TE HE ABANDONADO, LO HAGO PORQUE VEO QUE FUISTE MUY FELIZ EN TU VIAJE CON SHAMPOO, ESPERO QUE LO SIGAS SIENDO CON ELLA, NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI, YA NO SER UN ESTORBO Y MUCHO MENOS EL BEBE QUE LLEVO CONMIGO, ADIOS RANMA, TE AMO Y SIEMPRE LO HARE, PERO NO SOPORTO QUE ME HAYAS ENGAÑADO CON ELLA, TE DESEO LO MEJOR Y SI QUIERES SABER COMO LO SUPE, ADENTRO DEL SOBRE VERAS LAS FOTOS QUE ACABARON CON MI MUNDO, UNO EN EL CUAL YA NO ESTABA UNIDO AL TUYO… HASTA NUNCA RANMA.**_

Él no podía creer lo que leía eso era mentira, tenía que averiguar que paso y más importante donde estaba Akane, salió corriendo directo hacia un lugar que sabía que encontraría información y estaba dispuesto a todo para saber la verdad….

**Pero para poder contar como continua la historia, tendría que empezar desde ese viaje y no sé si les gustaría leerla.**

**Bueno me pidieron el epilogo acá esta, soy un poco mala con estos personajes, pero creo que con esto explico que todo había sido un sueño en una noche… jajajajajajajajajajajaja a ver qué les parece y me comentan que les pareció, y MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**


End file.
